Zuri Olayinka
Appearance Zuri is very slender and lanky, so much that she could almost easily be mistaken for being malnourished except for the healthy amount of lean muscle she displays. Her coat color shares the same characteristics as the Southern African Wild Dog, predominantly brown, black, and white with assymetrical markings on each side. Chaotic spot patterns decorate her back and flanks, and large patches of white fur cover her arms from the tips of her fingers and toes to her elbows and knees, decorated with flecks of brown and black throughout. Thick tufts of white fur also cover the base of her neck and the tip of her tail, with a stripe of black just beneath the white on her tail in particular. Her muzzle is black from the tip of her nose and stopping just below her eyes, with a black blaze streaking across her forehead and deviating just before the base of her skull. A birthmark formed from a patch of black fur that vaguely forms the shape of an arrowhead can be found on her back, just above where her tail connects to the base of her spine. Her hair is a dark coffee brown color and is typically worn straight or styled into a very loose ponytail. Her sideswept bangs conceal what appears to be the beginning of a scar just above her left eyebrow, a mark left from a traumatic head injury she had received as a child. Her eyes are a stormy grey-blue color, and upon close observation a faint ring of green-hazel can be seen around her pupil. Zuri tends to dress very casually when she's out and about, wearing everything from a tank top with shorts and sports sneakers during the summer to a thick sweater with sweatpants and snow boots during the winter. She absolutely loves being outside no matter if it's rain, sleet, snow, or shine, and always dresses her best for every occasion. Her favorite outfit to wear when out on the town or on a date is a scarlet margherita dress with a black dress coat and a pair of black Mary Janes, she absolutely despises high-heeled shoes. Personality Zuri is a very bright, active, and outgoing girl, a go-getter, always eager to be out and about and always pushing herself to improve. She loves the great outdoors, and can often be seen out on a jog through the forest close to her home in the morning or at dusk or parkouring her way through the urban sprawl of the city. She absolutely loves the feeling of freedom, and often can't stay still for very long when she's fully awake and filled to the brim with energy. Zuri maintains a positive outlook, often telling herself that things will always get better even at some of the lowest points in her life, but knows that sometimes healing and fixes are not always quick and instant. She shares her special kind of positivity with everyone around her, and is overall very personable, friendly, and easy to approach. In spite of her cheerful disposition, not everything is well for Zuri for a number of reasons. She suffers occasional episodes consisting of symptoms such as vertigo, increased sensitivity to light and sounds, migraines, and in some cases even fainting. It's believed that these episodes are part of the aftermath of a terrible case of head trauma she had received when she was younger, but because of this she travels around with the company of her service dog, a [http://www.petwave.com/Dogs/Breeds/Cane-Corso/Personality.aspx Cane Corso] she has named Great Ajax (AJ for short), and with a supply of medication tailored to helping relieve the worst of her symptoms. Zuri tends to gravitate more towards females, freely showing her bubbly attitude and positivity around them, and she's certainly not shy about slipping in a flirty remark towards a girl she has taken a particular liking to. Around males, however, she tends to be far more reserved and aloof, keeping them well at a reasonable distance and regarding them with fear and suspicion. She is extremely slow when it comes to trusting and befriending strange males, becoming panicked when a male stranger breaches her personal bubble without any form of consent from her and often reacting in a very violent manner. Zuri's androphobia stems from her childhood, when a trio of men broke into her home in Tanzania, brutally murdering both of her parents and stealing her away to sell her as a child sex slave. The only males she has come to trust are those in her adopted family, [[Russell Larsson|Russell]] and [[Bernhard Brennan|Bernhard]] rescued her from her captors and she is eternally grateful to them for saving her life and taking her in. She gets along relatively well with all of her adopted siblings, though she has always been closest to [[Nizhoni 'Zoey' Larsson|Nizhoni]] in particular as she had been the only sister she'd had prior to the family acquiring [[Amalee 'Amity' Larsson|Amalee]] as the new youngest sister. Love & Romance Relationships